


Dust

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, M/M, for my quote challenge, not really spamano but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: “Oh Roma.” he cooed, “If you only focus on fighting and never take a break, what will you do when the world is far ahead of you and you are still clinging to nothing?” he hissed, letting go.“The world already is far ahead. My brother leads his forward and pushed mine back. I’m Europe’s backward, barbaric, savage,” he growled, “But it’s fine. I’ll survive. And you think my fights are all useless, but they keep me alive” Romano said, “I never had a thing to begin with so I cling to that the same. I will live in this world of nothings and wars because it is all I’ve ever known. Mock me all you delight, Spain. One day you’ll join me in it and I’ll laugh in your face and turn my back to you.”





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1 AM for my quote challenge on my Tumblr @lluviadinoche
> 
> Happy Fandom Revival ;)

He didn’t understand a damned thing about Romano. He didn’t. Spain had watched him when Austria took him, thinking nothing of it because whatever hell he caused him, he would cause the pampered prince. It wasn’t as if he _liked_ living with Spain, so he didn’t thing it would be a big deal to leave.

Yet, the next time that they met, he refused to look at him. He refused to _speak_ to him. He acted bolder, stronger—but Spain knew that it was a facade. He knew that it was a lie. And he knew that whoever this little rat was his name was _not_ Lorenzo.

This was Lovino as he had called him. Lovino who was loyal (in a way) to him. This was Lovino who went and grew, and fought, and lost, and fought some more, and he dared come back and call himself Lorenzo.

It was funny to see him there, beaten down, bruised, dirty, and looking as if he had never seen the sun. Hazel eyes that once glittered with mischief hardened to the reality of war and life. Or so he thought.

And when he sat there with him after he had cleaned himself up and made himself presentable, he smirked. He really had become stunning hadn’t he? It was no wonder that France adored him so.

“I hear that Russia allied with Austria to push out the French from your region; is this true?” he asked, lifting his glass to his lips.

“Yes.” Romano replied, “But Austria is next so Russia had better have not placed heavy money on that alliance.”

Spain tsked, eyes flickering, “All fight, no thought. You’re so childish, Lovino.”

His eyes burned with fire and Antonio laughed airily. Always a biter and never one to put up a true challenge. It was only a matter of time before he crawled back to him like the backward little runt that he was.

“I heard you also slept with France.” he hummed, eyes glancing at the angry little teenager who was seething, “Is that a fallacy or do you mean to tell me it’s true as well.”

His jaw clenched. Ah, Romano. Always so temperamental too.

“_Yes…”_

Antonio laughed and covered his chest, “You really are a child, Roma. Fighting before you think. Using your fists instead of your head.”

“And you use your ass instead of yours,” he shot back. “It is all I can do and you know it.”

Spain’s eyes flickered with rage. He should have slapped the little pest right there. But he didn’t. He only laughed again and grabbed him by the chin, yanking him forward.

“Oh Roma.” he cooed, “If you only focus on fighting and never take a break, what will you do when the world is far ahead of you and you are still clinging to nothing?” he hissed, letting go.

“The world already is far ahead. My brother leads his forward and pushed mine back. I’m Europe’s backward, barbaric, _savage,” _he growled, “But it’s fine. I’ll survive. And you think my fights are all useless, but they keep me alive” Romano said, “I never had a thing to begin with so I cling to that the same. I will live in this world of nothings and wars because it is all I’ve ever known. Mock me all you delight, Spain. One day you’ll join me in it and I’ll laugh in your face and turn my back to you.”

At the time, it meant nothing to him. Perhaps he was weaker, perhaps he was not as powerful, but he did not think that he needed to feel any concern for the stupid little comment and it’s weak attempt to scare him.

But when he did fall, when his money ran out and his threats were nothing but whispers in the wind to the people, when he was coughing and tossing, and when he was all alone in the dry, the threat meant something. It meant abandonment and it meant that he had absolutely nothing left.

But there Romano was. A cold rag to his forehead and humming soft songs. He was bruised and beaten, worn to the bone, but he was there. And Antonio didn’t understand why because he had done nothing worthy of his care, but he was there. 

“I thought you were turning your back on me?” he asked with a chuckle.

Romano rolled his eyes, “Shut up or I will turn my back on you.”

But he knew that he wouldn’t. The fresh blood on his forehead and the cut on his lip told him all he needed to know. He really wouldn’t ever stop thinking with his fists. But Spain, bored, tired, and old, didn’t really know if he ever wanted him to stop.

He didn’t understand a damned thing about Romano and he didn’t plan to try.


End file.
